katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
68
Adult Male Year First Identified: '''2007 as a subadult '''Known Offspring Of: Not known at this time Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 or 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. 'Identification:' Need to add this information 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Need to add this information 'Life History:' Bear 68 is an adult male bear who's identity became a source of mystery during the 2015 bear season when a close up video of him in the Lower River section of Brooks River made him an internet star. Bear 68 was then dubbed "Rie's Bear" for the rest of the fall season until his true identity as Bear 68 was revealed with the release of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River bear book. Bear 68 was first identified as a subadult in 2007 and was typically considered a "fall bear" only seen during the fall fishing season at Brooks River. He was only ever positively identified in the summer of 2013, until 2016 when he showed up at Brooks Falls. However, in the 2016 season, his identity again became a source of great mystery as he was initially mis-identified as Bear 274 Overflow. It was subsequently discovered that this bear was indeed a different bear than #274 and he was then dubbed "Not274" until Ranger Leslie Skora, Brooks' current bear monitor, confirmed that the bear known as "Not274" and Bear 68 were indeed the same bear. Bear 68, though it was unknown at the time, was later discovered to be the "unknown male" play fighting in the "Three-way play flight" album posted by Ranger Jeanne with Bear 83 and 868 in the Lower River in October of 2014. '2007:' 68 was first identified as a subadult in 2007. '2008:' Add here '2009:' Add here '2010:' Park visitor Amber Johns blog "The Adventures of Amber" includes this photo from her trip. Could this be 68 in 2010? (Thank you Marie G for finding this blog post and photo). '2011:' Add here '2012:' Add here '2013:' Add here '2014:' 'October 2014:' 2014.10.04: Ranger Jeanne's flickr album of 68 playing with the Wayne Brothers 83 & 868. 2014.10.24: Could this 68 napping in this video by Tzz Oha?: '2015:' 'September 2015:' 2015.09.20: 68 is a bear that was relatively unknown to cam viewers until today when he became the ROCK STAR! 68 video by JoeBear: 68 video by Victoria White: 'October 2015:' 2015.10.08: 'Explore Recorder video of 68 close-up: '2016: 'August 2016:' 2016.08.30: 68 and 151 Walker video by Brenda D: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.24: 68 in the office video by Ratna: 'October 2016:' 2016.10.18: 68 in the far pool video by Ratna: '2017:' 'August 2017:' 2017.08.21: '''68 and 32 Chunk video by Brenda D: '''2017.08.22: 68 and 719 interaction video by Ratna: 'September 2017:' 2017.09.03: 68 gets "grazered" by 128 Grazer video by Ratna: 68 blowing bubbles video by Ratna 2017.09.07: 'Explore video of 68 blowing bubbles: 'October 2017: 2017.10.01: 68 video by birdnerd57: '2018:' Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Darting Attempts:' Add here NEED TO MOVE THIS INFORMATION TO APPROPRIATE SECTIONS ABOVE: Pictures: Bear 68 at Brooks Falls on 10/5/15 Category:Bear Book